Lord Sesshomaru and the Storyteller
by Jojo ker
Summary: My name is Jill. I thought I had a pretty good life, until I was thrown into feudal japan! Now I owe the great Lord Sesshomaru a story that pleases him, or he'll kill me! What's a girl to do... Sesshomaru/oc maybe Naraku/oc
1. Down the well!

**Hello everyone! :D This is my first InuYasha fanfic, so please take it easy one me ^^ **

**Oh, I also based this **_**very**_** loosely on Keturah and Lord Death. WHICH I DO NOT OWN!**

**I also do not own any of the characters except Jill ^^ She would be mine.**

**Ok, so this is talking**

"Blah"

**And this is thinking or the disembodied voice.**

_Blah_

**Now without further adieu, **

**I present to you Jill and Lord Sesshomaru!**

The sun was high in the sky as my mom drove me to my first day of school. Well, my first day of school in **Japan!**

Ok, so I should probably explain myself. My name is Jill; I'm an average six-teen year old teenager. And in my teenage shenanigans, I applied for a trip to Japan, and won. So I thought it would be a vacation sort of thing, I was wrong.

My parents loved it so much; they decided we would move there!

Making me leave behind the town I was born in, the schools I had attended, and the friends that had supported me through everything. Even my outrages tight pants. Those are true friends.

Leaning on my elbow, I cast another glare at the back of my mothers head. I still can't believe she made me go through this. And to make matters worse, I didn't have any special talents that could help me make friends. I sucked at sports, couldn't gossip, and most people stare when they see me.

_Probably because of your good looks…_ A voice whispered in the back of my head. I blinked and looked behind me, it was silly I know since we were in a moving car, but it sounded more as if someone had whispered in my ear, rather then in my head. Strange place Japan.

The only thing I really was good at was insignificant.

My friends had once told me I was an excellent story teller. And it was true; I could spin quite a yarn. But that wouldn't make me new friends. Not that I even wanted to replace my old friends.

The second sigh of the morning escaped my lips, which apparently made my mother mad, because she scowled back at me. "Jillian Taylor!" I winced, _Full name, now I'm in trouble_ I though grimly.

"This is a chance for all of us to start over! Now could you be more open about this?" She hissed. I leaned on my hand and scowled out the window, I_ would be more open if I actually had a say in what goes on in my life_ I thought harshly. Although, I would never talk to my Mother like that.

And I was already pissed enough about my _**uniform**_!

Yeah you heard me right, a uniform! The most dreaded word in a young person's vocabulary. Well, except maybe the word pregnant. Back on topic, I don't even think the outfit I was wearing was right. It looked more like something out of a hentai then something I should be seen in.

The scowl found its way back onto my face as I glared at a water fountain outside my window at the stoplight. I never liked those things, always squirting people in the face with no remorse.

I shall blame this whole Japan situation on the watering fountain. It probably deserved it.

Mom suddenly pulled the car over near a huge white building that resembled a mental facility more than a school. The thought made me wince lightly, the reality of it all setting in. "Alright hon, this is it." Mom smiled, "You have your Japanese dictionary right?"

I rolled my eyes, "My mom you know I speak Japanese." That was an uncanny coincidence, and at this point I was glad I went the through the three year class. Boy was it going to come in handy.

Mom just smiled, "I'm so proud of you hon! Good luck on your first day!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the back of my skirt down more, I was now sure it had risen up and was showing my ass. The uniform was obviously designed by a man… The school yard was very large, and very green. Obviously well taken care of.

I blew a sign out of my nose and began to walk near the school. _Jill_… I blinked. There was that voice again! I looked around, not really knowing what to look for. Something weird.

_Jill…._

I scowled, "Ok, who's messing with me?!" Random passerby looked at me, and whispered under their breath. I narrowed my eyes; someone was getting the better of me. No one _**ever**_ does that to me.

_Jill…._

The voice seemed to be getting farther away. I narrowed my eyes and marched after it, whoever was messing with me was going to get it. A first class punch in the face.

_Jill…._

I followed the disembodied voice onto someone's property. They were obviously pretty well off, since their house had a shrine on it. I blinked, _why can't our property look like this?_ I thought walking up to the shrine. It was very big, and very pretty, like a backdrop from Memoirs of a Geisha.

I loved that movie…

_Jill…._

I had almost forgotten about that! Growling, I continued to follow the voice. It led me up to another shrine. I bit my lip, now I was trespassing. Call me a goody goody but I didn't like going onto someone else's property. Mostly because I wouldn't want someone to trespass on my property. Do onto others…

But I was feeling angry at the moment, so I walked in. I looked around, expecting cameras, people laughing, and sound equipment. But the only things in the shrine were dust, some spiders, and an old well. I wrinkled my nose and rubbed the back of my neck, I was missing my first day of school for this?!

_Maybe it's all in my head… I am under a lot of stress_ I thought turning to walk away.

_Jill…_

_**Jill…**_

_**JILL…**_

I turned, and with a shock I realized that the well was glowing. My mouth opened slightly, as I recoiled in shock, I don't know too much about Japan. But in America, wells don't glow! Or call people!

I finally gathered myself together enough to where I turned to run. "Somebody help me!" Before I could even open the shrine door, something reached out and forcively yanked me into the well.

The last thing I saw was a young girl, maybe my age, looking down at me with horror, and then she was gone. And so was the world I knew.

**I hope everybody enjoyed it ^^ **

**To continue I expect a few reviews, criticism is always welcome, but pleases no flames. Flames are mean .**

**Hope to see you guys again soon! ^^ And if I do continue, the next chapter would be when Sesshie comes in! :D **


	2. A story for a life

**Hiya everyone! ^^ Thank you for the reviews! :D So I thought I'd do another chappie! So ready or not…**

**Talking:**

"**Blah"**

**Thinking:**

"_Blah"_

**The second chapter of Lord Sesshomaru and the Storyteller!**

* * *

(Quick re-cap)

I turned, and with a shock I realized that the well was glowing. My mouth opened slightly, as I recoiled in shock, I don't know too much about Japan. But in America, wells don't glow! Or call people!

I finally gathered myself together enough to where I turned to run. "Somebody help me!" Before I could even open the shrine door, something reached out and forcively yanked me into the well.

The last thing I saw was a young girl, maybe my age, looking down at me with horror, and then she was gone. And so was the world I knew.

………………………………

Groaning, I rolled over when I realized I was on my back at the bottom of a well. After pondering things for a second, a memory struck me across the face. I had _**fallen **_down the well at the shrine.

Question's immediately filled my head.

_**How long had I been down there?**_

_**Had I missed school?**_

_**Was I attacked by something?**_

_**Would the owners call the cops on me?!**_

I sighed and pulled myself to my feet, "C'mon Jilly… " I willed myself on. I rubbed my back wincing. "I must've fallen on something…" I mumbled, and then as I looked down, I found I had been lying on bones. As in body bones!

I gagged in revulsion and jumped up and down, "Oh my god! Gross!"

With the speed of a spider monkey, I had climbed out of the well and found myself lying in the grass panting. Bones in general creeped me right the hell out, and I had been lying on them! Meaning skin to bone contact.

"Lady are you well?"

I blinked and looked up, and found a young child staring into my face. I blinked again; _this kid looks like she got into a fight… _It was true. The young girl was covered in scrapes and bruises, like someone had literally beaten the hell out of her. After pushing myself up I said, "Yeah I'm ok, but are you?"

The young girl smiled bashfully, like just asking about her health made her day.

"Yes pretty lady! Akio is fine!"

I gazed at 'Akio' and found myself full of empathy. I had always been a sucker for kids, and this one looked absolutely horrible. I scratched the back of my neck and said, "Where's your parents Akio?"

At that, her good mood faltered.

Her smile disappeared and she averted her eyes to her dirty feet, "Mommy and Daddy had to go serve Lord Sesshomaru, and Akio had to stay behind…" I narrowed my blue eyes; she meant her parents had been drafted, leaving their poor child to defend for herself.

"Akio, who is this Lord Sesshomaru?"

She looked up at me as if I had sprouted another head, and sung soprano. "Lord Sesshomaru is the fierce some demon who rules the western lands!" she then looked both ways, as if checking for spies. She leaned in and whispered, "He's been taking humans from all the lands! We think he plans to use them in a war…" the poor girl looked away, tears in her eyes.

I growled, and stood up defiantly, "Don't worry kiddo! I'll go find this Lord Sesshomaru and break his nose!" with that I cracked my knuckles. No body messed with kids when Jill was around.

She smiled so wide, it almost didn't fit on her face.

With a leap, she wrapped her battered arms around my right leg, "Thank you so much pretty lady!" I smiled and patted her head that was cute, she thought me pretty. I looked at my compass keychain and stomped off. Acting stupider then in my whole life.

What I didn't see was, when I was out of view, Akio's sweet appearance melt away into a man in a baboon pelt. He smirked maniacally to himself, absolutely delighted that his plan had worked so wonderfully. He tipped the hood of his pelt down, and watched me until I was out of view then he chuckled to himself.

"Yes _pretty lady_. I do hope Sesshomaru does not slaughter you, Jill of the golden hair"

With that said, he disappeared in a cloud of Sanyoshso. (sp?)

I sighed as I made my way through the dense forest. My blond hair was getting in my eyes, and I felt like I was being watched. It was weird! Then I rembered what Akio said about Sesshomaru, she had called him a demon.

At the time, I thought it was a nickname for his wickedness. After all, back home, demon was a very insulting thing to be called. Unless you were a freak, like me.

After what I guessed to be an hour, I plopped down on a log to re-tie my shoes. This was getting really tedious, and I had just now realized that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I had been so flustered about Akio, I hadn't questioned the fact that I wasn't home anymore. Well… my Japanese home anyway.

"Where is this place…?" I muttered, taking in the scenery around me. There were plants I had never seen before, and the air was so clean, I felt as if my asthma had vanished altogether.

Smirking, I concluded I liked it here. After giving that 'Lord Sesshomaru' a good punch, I thought I would stay here a bit.

After all, Mom and Dad hadn't asked my permission before moving me to Japan. So I wouldn't ask their permission about living…. Wherever I was. That would show them! After getting to my feet again, I blinked as I felt something wrap around my leg. I bit my lip, and looked down expecting some rare variety of snake or something. But no, it was an adorable furry thing.

I smiled, "Well hello there, furry thing"

Furry Thing squealed at me before winding up my whole body, until it was wrapped loosely around my neck. Funny, I had never seen a creature like this before… It was long like a snake, but had the head and ears of a fox. I smiled and scratched under its chin with my black nails, "You are adorable, I shall name you Momo and you shall be mine" I grinned. Momo seemed to like that, because he licked my face before wrapping around my neck a little tighter.

I grinned again. My first friend since I had gotten there.

After another two hours of wandering through the woods, I was exhausted. And the worst part? I didn't even know if I was close! With a sigh, I slid into a pile of leaves. It was getting dark; I was lost in the woods, no food, no water, and no protection. Well besides Momo, but he wouldn't be much help against a wolf or something.

I looked at Momo, "Well we better start a fire. It looks like we're camping"

Camping. The word alone made me shiver. I was never one for the outdoors, so I had never gone camping before. The process of making the fire was slow and full of very painful splinters. In other words, awful. But when it was finished, it was a damn good fire if you ask me.

I held my hands out towards the fire, "And I thought I couldn't do it" Momo squeaked and went back to chewing on my earrings. I snorted, "Well then Mr. Cynical, no fire for you tonight"

It had been about five minutes before I was falling asleep against the tree I was laying against, the fire was still roaring, illuminating myself and a little of the dark forest. And just as I was about to nod off, the fire was suddenly blown out.

I jolted up and blinked, "Wait… that's impossible! I had like four logs in there!" While I sorted through the ashes, Momo wound himself into my shirt. Apparently spooked. I sighed, "Momo, you little-"

I was cut off by pressure against my neck, cutting off the flow of air to my diaphragm. A low growling made a shiver run down my spine, and in the darkness I could see two yellow eyes glaring at me. "Human, what do you think you're doing on my land?"

The loss of air was getting to me, so I wrapped my hands around his arm and pushed, "I can't breathe!" I managed, although it was Momo who saved my deflating lungs. He reached out and bit into the mans hand, making him jolt away. Although it was more in surprise than pain.

He glared at me harsher, and the mere look of it made something in me want to scream. I put my hand against the tree to steady myself while I gulped in sweet oxygen. Then I looked at him and bit my lip, "You're…. you're not human" I gasped.

Again his eyes narrowed at me, like he was insulted that I would even suggest him being a human. "This Sesshomaru is a full-fledged demon" he spat. I put my hand over my mouth and breathed harshly, suddenly feeling my asthma return, "Demon?!"

Before I could even realize it, he had sword at my neck, and pressed it against my jugular. I gulped, "H-hang on a second… Please don't kill me… I'll do anything!"

I now knew that I was in serious danger. Wherever I was, it was medieval! And apparently here, they didn't like trespassers….

He cocked one of his slim eyebrows, "What could a human like you have to offer this Sesshomaru?" he asked, humoring me. I gulped again at my invisible attacker; it was so dark I didn't even know who I was talking too!

Then I bit my lip again, weighing my options.

_Tell him a story…. It's your talent Jill…_

I blinked, the voice was back! But this time I listened to it, "Well I'm a story teller…" he seemed to think it over, because he removed his sword from my neck. Then he narrowed his eyes at me again, those harsh yellow rises burning directly into my soul. "So be it human. Tell this Sesshomaru as story. And I warn you, if it unsatisfactory I will kill you."

I gulped and wove my fingers into my hair. The rest of my life was dependant on a story! This was insane!

I cleared my throat, "Alright Sesshomaru-" he let out a disapproving growl, "_Lord_ Sesshomaru?" he nodded, "Correct, now continue"

"I will tell you a story- a story of love. A love that could not be conquered, by anyone, even death… or yourself"

He scoffed, "I have seen many loves, and none were so great that they could not be divided" It took all my self-control to not glare at him for interrupting. "This is the story of a beautiful young maiden, who although she was a peasant, fell in love with the lord of a manor."

He sighed, "Woman you try my patience. I have heard this tale many times, in may different forms" I glared, and before I could stop myself, I blurted, "But my story, Lord Sesshomaru, is one that will melt even your cold heart" my courage surprised even me. But I heard the rustling of his clothes as he leaned on the tree he had pinned me to, apparently amused.

"Indeed" he said in disbelief. "The say on"

I took a deep breath, a story coming together in my head. "Once there was a girl-" Lord Sesshomaru interrupted yet again, "An auspicious beginning" he drawled. I narrowed my eyes, _fine. If he wants a new story, I'll tell him one._ I thought defiantly.

"And this girl loved… no one"

He chuckled slowly, the sound both musical and spine chilling. "A story in which there is no love. Fine woman, you have caught my interest. Go on" I sighed, it kinda annoyed me how he thought he could just boss me around. But I really didn't want to end up dead on the forest floor. So I swallowed my pride and continued, "But this girl was brought up around a lot of love. Her Mother and Father worked hard for her, taught her right from wrong, and loved her like she was heaven in a bundle.

"And so, this girl longed for a love like her parents. A love so strong, that not even death could break them apart. Even from a young age, she knew that she would find the perfect man for her and the two would live happily ever after-" Yet again, Lord Sesshomaru interrupted my story,

"Every woman dreams of such love. Then they marry, and quarrel, and the cares of life drive out the love they share" he hissed, and then I said in the same tone of voice, "The girl knew that the couple would have their fights, just as every couple does." He took a step towards me, I could see a little clearer now, due to the rising sun. But still, all I could see was his silhouette.

"The girl and her true love will get old and ugly" he said slowly, although his tone was defiant. It was almost like he was demanding that I persuade him, so I did.

"They will. And because of their undying love for each other, they'll be blind to the way time is hard on the body. They will love each other until death comes for them, and they will love each other in the afterlife as well." By now I was getting really emotional, but even through my glazed eyes; I could still see Lord Sesshomaru's piercing eyes searching me.

"Can such a love be?" he asked, although this time his voice wasn't harsh.

I nodded, "The girl continued to search for her love, and yet…."

Sesshomaru moved his hand, motioning for me to continue, but I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes at me and said in a louder voice, "And yet?!"

As the morning sun illuminated us both, my eyes were wide. His whole demeanor was almost godly, and in the dark forest he looked regal and refined. Not to mention, he was so beautiful, he was repulsive at the same time.

My mouth went dry, due to the fact I had been talking to this gorgeous creature the whole time, but something in my mind whispered,

_He will kill you Jill…. Be cunning._

I gulped and gripped the side of my pants, the weirdo voice was right. Even if I did tell him the ending, he would probably kill me if he didn't like it. So I thought fast, "I can't tell the end of the story" I said slowly, a plan forming in my head.

He narrowed his yellow eyes at me and growled, "Cannot tell?" I nodded defiantly. I wouldn't let myself be intimidated that easily, "Will not tell, until tomorrow. Let me live, and I'll tell you"

He cocked his eyebrow again, obviously angry at me.

The leaves in the tress shushed me, and even the dirt on the ground warned me to know my place. But still,

"You think too highly of love" said he. "Love is nothing more than a story Mothers tell to their crying babes. But I will know the end, and you will return tomorrow to tell it to me, and if it is unsatisfactory…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes yes, I know! You'll kill me!" I blinked, I had just yelled at a demon! Oh boy…

He smirked and turned in a fluid, graceful movement. The fur on his shoulder whipping slightly, "Tomorrow at sun-down, Story Teller"

After he was gone I collapsed to the ground and shook slightly, I felt as though I had just signed my life away! I glanced at Momo who was squeaking worriedly at me, and groaned "Momo, what have I gotten into?"

* * *

**Whoo! ^^ This took me forever to write!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed our Sesshie! 'Cuz I enjoyed just writing about him! :D **

**Please review!**


End file.
